Sonic and Shrek: A Love Story - The Sequel
by TheSquart
Summary: The Sequel to Sonic and Shrek: A Love Story


Darkness had fallen over the swamp and Shrek felt nice and warm by the fireplace in his cabin. He listened to the soft crackles of the embers and enjoyed the silence. But as he sat there, he slowly began to feel a trifle sad. He had a good and peaceful life here in the swamp, almost too peaceful. There was something missing in his life, something that could suspend the emptiness he felt when he sat alone in the dark on long winter nights, as he felt the crushing loneliness deep inside his delicate ogre heart.

As he sat there and reveled in his loneliness, his thoughts suddenly slid back to the summer when he and Sonic had made love to each other in the swamp. Shrek had subsequently left the blue hedgehog, without a word and without even giving it a thought ... Shrek now had to confess that this had been a cruel mistake. That summer he had felt so alive, more than ever before. What, however, he would not give to experience this intimacy once again.

As Shrek sat absorbed in his armchair and thought the events of Sonic through, he suddenly noticed a nice tingling feeling in his huge ogrehood. He could not resist the urge, he gently thrust his mighty hand down his pants to the large erect penis that stood straight up like a mighty spear. He gently folded his thick, clumsy fingers around the shaft and began to pump. A tingling feeling spread out throughout his pompous body, he was carried away and his large hand worked faster and faster. He sweated and panted of sheer pleasure, the climax was near. His penis trembled and began to "spit". Large amounts of sticky semen poured out and doused his massive bare thighs. He gasped for breath, snorted and groaned loudly as his thoughts constantly wandered back to the evening with Sonic.

His desires were not yet fully satisfied, he needed more. With some difficulty he managed to get up from the armchair. He went across the room, with his pants still hanging around his knees, towards the thick candle which stood on the dining table. Then he lay down on the wolveskins rug in front of the fireplace and prepared. He reached down to his mighty rear and let the first finger slide in. It was dry and a little bit difficult to get up the hole without using grease. However, with a little ingenuity, he managed to get another finger jammed up. He began gathering and spreading the two fingers like a pair of scissors, with the aim of expanding the entrance enough so that the candle could come all the way in. He spread the thick fingers so that the hole was stretched to its absolute limit. A sudden flood of pain drove through his enormous ogre body and a pitiful whimpering sound escaped his lips. He could not stop now, his desires had to be satisfied and it could not go too fast! With a firm tug he pulled his fingers out and reached with a trembling hand out for the massive pillar candle. He held it firmly in his hand and felt the thickness. It was perfect. He held his breath and squinted hard, preparing for what would happen.

With a smooth, yet powerful movement he hammered the rear of the light as much into his rectum as possible. A stifled cry escaped him in the process, the hole was stretched to breaking point and Shrek suddenly began to doubt whether he would be able to withstand it.

Despite the pain, he decided to continue. He squeezed the candle in and out of the stretched, gaping hole. Gasping for breath, he strove to hold back the tears. Now he could feel a gentle flow of thin liquid flow out from the hole and onto his hand. He suddenly stopped, then led his hand up to his face and saw to his fright that it was covered in blood. He went completely silent and stopped moving, out of fear that something inside of him had broken. He considered the circumstances, and since he, despite the pain, was still overwhelmingly horny, he continued. The candle, still halfway up his anus and with an overwhelming speed he moved the candle in and out of the hole, as he moaned a mighty ogre moan, that sounded almost melodious . The blood made the thrusting a lot easier, more smooth. He was ecstatic, and he began hallucinating. Strong neon colors disturbed his vision and began to coalesce and take shape. A figure appeared from the colors in his vision, and formed a figure Shrek immediately recognized. "Ah, ahh, Sonic" he groaned loudly and felt his plump penis rise again. Shrek felt a pulsating and throbbing orgasm coming near. He saw Sonic, playing with himself. He sat and rubbed his little blue hedgehog penis with one hand, the other in the process of tickling his nipple. Shrek was extremely aroused by the sight and came hard on himself. Semen and blood was all over the place, and it ran down his greenish skin and down towards the wolveskin carpet. He collapsed, exhausted and destroyed. The hallucinations were beginning to decline and the imaginary images of the naughty, playing hedgehog dissolved and disappeared. Shrek now lay in the dim light of the fireplace and noticed the empty feeling inside come back with an overwhelming force. Lonely and miserable he lay in fetal position and whimpered. The idea of Sonic was unbearable, the thought that he had missed his chance that summer he had abused and abandoned the poor hedgehog in the swamp haunted him. Tears began to slide down his green puffy cheeks. That December night, silent sobs was heard around the swamp, and if you listened carefully you could hear a faint calling "Sonic, oh Sonic!".


End file.
